


Don't Count The Roses.

by NatashaPatPat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaPatPat/pseuds/NatashaPatPat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short shit dump of a 4:10 Youtube video and the wonders of soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Count The Roses.

Oh, how he loved the surprised look on her face as Alphonse erected a wall, separating them from his fury. Roy Mustang wanted nothing more but to smile knowing that the demon, the homunculus known as Lust would finally meet her demise. A death he would see fit brought by his hands. Seething with rage, Roy wasted no time in lighting the bitch on fire. There was the strange stench of burnt synthetic flesh as plumes of smoke ebbed away from his prey. 

"Looks like I can get you on your knees after all." Vehemence coursed through his veins, rolling off his body in wave after wave; even the other homunculi, Wrath would have been proud.

But to Lust, no this was smug satisfaction. Payback. She quivered and shook, soft cries of pain escaped through clenched teeth and dark red lips. Her mistake. His pleasure. She watched in an unfocused gaze of equal rage. The tendrils of smoke and embers surrounded him, creating an avant-garde vision of a death god. Her eyes refocused on the crudely drawn transmutation circle on his right hand. So that's how he did it. If she wasn't in so much pain she probably would've applauded before maiming the bastard on a spike. Her body erupted in flames, _his flames_ , once again. Lust refused to scream. No not by the likes of him. Her jaw was clenched, trying to keep as much moisture in her mouth as she could. Or, that was the excuse she told herself. "You should've bleed to death by now!"

"I seared the wound closed. I came close to passing out from the pain."

Pain? Lust was known for seduction which ultimately led to quick kills, but not this time. No, not with him, never with him. She was determined to show Roy Mustang true pain.

Al covered Lt. Hawkeye, drawing her closer, doing his utmost best in protecting her from her boss' uncontrollable acerbity. Flames billowed from the other side.

This time she screamed. And Roy wanted more of it. "You told me I couldn't kill you," he could've drooled from the sheer satisfaction. Her body was blown back against the makeshift wall creating a harsh silhouette-a shadow of a man. This was art. A macabre, grotesque art making him non distinguishable from Shou Tucker, but if this was a one way ticket to an eternal damnation and suffering,  _then so fucking be it_. Born with the gift of commanding fire at the mere snap of his fingers, he thought he had one foot in Dante's Inferno anyway. Roy sure as hell was going to enjoy the ride down, "...but I'll like to try and prove you wrong!" He lit her ass on fire again, "So let's see, how many times is it gonna take?" The loss of blood combined with murderous frenzy constructed a new kind of delirium. Roy was burning her three ways to Sunday and back.

"No!" Riza shouted, trying to get through to the colonel, _her colonel_. She had seen the way vengence ate away at that man and was going to do her damn best not to lose her lover to it. Yes, she finally admitted it, but this was not an appropriate time or place for such frivolous nonsense, lives were at stake. Alphonse gripped her tighter as flames licked across his armor.

Her cries were what he wanted. All was forgotten, but her. This Lust. Roy watched as the flames danced around her, on her, in her. He would give her no rest. He rolled the flint again, relishing in her agony. God, he wanted to see her suffer. She continued to scream, his indifferent demeanor not betraying the perversity that her torment ushered.  

At this point she was nothing but a blackened figure, hair singed, red eyes honed in on their target. Lust finally looked like every bit of monster that once lurked on the inside. Seeing that physical pain was a new concept for her, she had to eliminate the source of discomfort. Wailing with scorched (close to nonexistent) vocal chords, Lust ran towards him; the epitome of a bat out of hell. Her palms outstretched towards him in mercy or exasperation? Lust didn't know, but she'd figure that out **after** she killed him, that annoying Elric brat, and the blonde bitch that always seemed to ride Roy's dick. A single nail extended, aimed between the brows, screaming she was consumed in passion once more. Thanks to the Philosopher's Stone she almost looked like the former temptress that she was. Her body did its best in constant regeneration, but...the tip of her finger began to crumble. A smile graced her lovely face...sometimes and in this case, your best is not enough. "You killed me." She was coming apart at the hinges. "I hate losing," Lust almost sighed, "there are worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you." She wanted things to be different. Just to ease the pain, her mind forged a cacophony of fantasies, weaving in and out of the what ifs. Lust wanted to know what it would've been like under more...pleasant circumstances. "I love how cold and focused your eyes are." She wondered what it would be like to have fallen prey to Roy's  _other_ passions. Was this what regret felt like? Having no strength left, she fell back. If so, Lust forbade to have no part of it.The hunter has become the hunted and nothing irked her more than not getting her way, so she left with a smile."I look forward," by this time muscles disintegrated into nothing, as her voice was a mere whisper, "to the day those eyes would be wide with agony." Sugar, we're going down swinging and misery loved company. "It's coming." She would wait, arms wide open at the gates of hell for that man. Her stone was the last to go, "It's coming." Lust was no more. 

His body gave out on him as he fell to the ground. A migraine was coming and it was coming on strong. 

Riza ran to him, wide eyes overflowing with tears of concern. 

Questions were being asked and his brain flew to easy responses. Yes, Roy may have been in pain, but there was a flicker, a small spark of doubt. What if things were different? A quivering Lust on her knees toyed with him. He chuckled. Perhaps under different...very different circumstances. Black locks and piercing red eyes faded into an updone blonde tress and warm topaz orbs. Riza... Roy Mustang mentally shoved any lingering thoughts of his taboo, confirming that under much different circumstances he would. Maybe a past or next life? An alternate universe even. The pain dragged him back to reality. Riza's cool, sweaty fingers graced his chest. If he were to die soon, he knew that she would be waiting for him-waiting in the bowels of hell to continue their odd relationship of kill (and) or fuck. They'd have to create a new circle of debauchery for the type of cardinal sins... Well this was it, his fall from grace.

Riza and Alphonse droned on and on about his safety or lack thereof. 

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The ghost of her sultry voice still lingered in his head. 

 Roy smiled weakly. 

_Never count the roses._

 


End file.
